1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to food and beverage containers and more particularly pertains to a new portable beverage carrier for transporting beverages while keeping them at a constant temperature for long periods of time.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of food and beverage containers is known in the prior art. More specifically, food and beverage containers heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art food and beverage containers include U.S. Pat. No. 4,106,597; U.S. Pat. No. 4,662,188; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 330,513; U.S. Pat. No. 5,257,509; U.S. Pat. No. 4,344,301; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,858,444.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new portable beverage carrier. The inventive device includes a case and a cooler insert member. The case functions as a suitcase and includes a base, a top hingedly secured to the base, and a latching means. The cooler insert member is disposed within a hollow interior of the case base and includes a plurality of beverage container receiving cavities. The cooler insert member is collapsible for convenient storage.
In these respects, the portable beverage carrier according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of transporting beverages while keeping them at a constant temperature for long periods of time.